1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for transporting construction and maintenance items and, more particularly, is concerned with an equipment carrier assembly for mounting to a snowplow mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction and maintenance crews working on roads and other projects often find it necessary to transport items to and from their work site. These items are often placed loosely in the back of trucks or are otherwise not properly secured for transport. As a result, items can be lost en route, which unnecessarily adds to the costs and inefficiency in construction and maintenance work.
A variety of devices have been developed over the years which provide various attachments or devices for receiving various attachments such as snowplows and the like for motor vehicles. Representative examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,874 to Belec, U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,237 to Wolfe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,556 to Kampert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,906 to Coates, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,072 to Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,449 to Cotton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,988 to Witchey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,053 to Caley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,019 to DeVincenzo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,314 to Todenhagen.
These prior art devices, however, seem only to be dedicated to the single use disclosed and do not appear to be employed for other uses such as for transporting the various items which are needed by construction and maintenance crews to make it convenient and easy for them to efficiently carry out their work.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which overcomes the aforementioned need remaining in the prior art without introducing any new problems in their place.